You've Got to Hide Your Love Away
by nothingsgonnagetintheway
Summary: '"It's simple," said Griffin in a cheerful mood, despite the moody atmosphere. "You've got to hide your love away."' James and Logan learn the ins and outs of dating in Hollywood.


**Welp, haha, I write one story and then this came along. I was actually listening to my ipod and a Beatles song came on that inspired this. It's called You've Got To Hide Your Love Away and it's one of my favorite songs ever. It's just really beautiful. So, you should check it out. Anyways, who knows if this is good or not, but whatever, haha. I enjoyed writing it, so that's what matters, right? **Also, I wrote this at 4 am, cause I couldn't sleep.** And I decided to post it then too. So here ya go. :)**

* * *

><p>James Diamond stood in front of his mirror contemplating if he really wanted to go through with this. Gustavo and Griffin said it wasn't a good idea for a boy band to have two of its members be gay, let alone dating one another. He didn't think it was going to be a big deal that he and Logan were together, but once they came out to their bosses, they were quickly shut down. Griffin said he didn't care; they just had to keep it private. James and Logan tried everyday to sway their producer and CEO into not making James do this. But they were persistent on their answer. Finally, James and Logan gave up trying, because they could never win.<p>

"It's simple," Griffin said in a cheerful mood, despite the moody atmosphere. "You've got to hide your love away."

And that's how James found himself in this situation.

Gustavo brought in Morgan, an up and coming pop star who could give Big Time Rush the publicity it needed and to keep the gay rumors from starting. He set them up on a date, both of them knowing that this was only a publicity stunt. The first time was hard. Seeing Logan sitting on the couch, knowing that his boyfriend was heading out on a "date" with someone else was possibly the worst feeling in the world.

"_Jamie, you have to go. I'll be fine here," Logan said, his tone heartbreaking. "Just promise me you won't fall in love with her."_

"_I promise," James replied, pouring his heart into a kiss. "I gotta go. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_After James returned home, he found Logan curled up in the same spot he was in when he left. His eyes were puffy and cheeks tear stained. James heart hurt for the smart boy. He wrapped his arms around Logan, placing light kisses all over his face. Logan's eyes fluttered open, brown eyes meeting hazel._

"_Logan, why were you crying?"_

"_I'm just being emotional, I guess." Logan's voice was soft and shaky. James knew Logan like the back of his hand; he knew there was more to the story. He raised an eyebrow, hoping to pry more information out of the boy._

"_I went to the pool and everyone was staring at me. It was like they knew. They laughed at me and I don't know why. I felt like I was two-foot small, Jamie. All I could do was turn and cry into my hands." _

_James held onto Logan tighter as he whispered sweet reassurances into his ear. He couldn't do this to Logan again._

By this time, James and Morgan had become close friends after going on numerous dates. She was supposed to be stopping by the Palmwoods to pick up James for the movie premiere they were attending. James felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Here, let me help you," Logan said as he straightened James' bowtie. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

James nodded in agreement before he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"We're going to get through this, Logie. I promise you. We won't have to hide our love away forever." James glanced at his watch, before turning back to Logan. "I've gotta leave. She'll be here in five. I love you."

"I love you too, James," Logan said before kissing his boyfriend's cheek. James was out the door in ten seconds flat, leaving Logan to mope around the apartment. He heard a loud crash and rushed to the living room. Carlos was jumping off of the top of the swirly slide onto the couch cushions conveniently placed at the edge of the slide. Kendall was running around trying to find every cushiony object in 2J.

"Logie!" Carlos shouted. "You **have** to try this. It's awesome!"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. His face turned back into a frown when he realized the James actually did leave. He sat on the cushionless couch and sighed.

"What's wrong, Loges?" Kendall asked, kneeling beside the dark haired boy. "Did James go on another date?"

Logan nodded and bit his lip trying not to cry. Kendall and Carlos knew how much of a toll this was putting on the genius and also his relation ship.

"You just have to hide it a little longer, then everything will work out," Carlos said softly.

"No, it won't. We're doomed from the start of this, don't you get that?" Logan shouted, finally breaking down. "I didn't want this. I only want James. You can say that it will be okay, but it won't. Nobody gets it. I'm in this fragile state already because I can't believe James is actually mine. When he's gone, it's like nothing works. If he's gone, I can't go on. I can't. All I want is him here with me. Not with her. What happens when he realize he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Logan fell to his knees as the sobs wrecked his body. Kendall and Carlos were quick to his side, holding the boy as if the world depended on it.

James sat in the limo focusing on anything but Logan. He sighed heavily, wondering what he was doing. He knew Logan was having a tough time with this, but so was he. He liked Morgan, she was a great friend. But he wanted nothing more than to be holding his boyfriend in his arms. A small cough brought James out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I just hate doing this to Logan. Don't get me wrong, I do like you. But I love Logan. I want to do what I do with you, with him. I'm afraid he's going to get sick of this and just be done with me when I didn't even want this in the first place."

"James," Morgan said, placing a hand over his. "_Love will find a way_. Love is like a maze. You can take so many different routes, but once you find the right one, nothing can stop you. Think of this as a detour. Tomorrow, we'll have a public breakup. I can see how much you two are meant for each other. Love like that doesn't come often and I don't want to stand in the way of that."

"How can you say that? Gustavo said we have to do this. I don't have a choice. I can't mess this up in sake of the guys," James pleaded.

"What happens when I find the person I really want to be with? Both sides have to agree with this. And from now on, I don't. You need to be with Logan."

James took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He couldn't wait for this night to be over.

After the premiere, James rushed back to the Palmwoods in search of his boyfriend. He ran into 2J, hoping he was close.

"Logie!" He shouted.

Logan popped his head up from behind the counter, a small smile on his face.

"I need to talk to you." The smile on Logan's face disappeared as the words left James' mouth.

"No, no, no. It's not bad news. Morgan said she doesn't want to do this anymore. Tomorrow, we're having a public breakup and I'll be done. We don't have to hide anymore Logan. We can be together."

"Are, are you serious?"

"Yes, I don't care what Gustavo says. You're my route," James said. Logan's eyes scrunched in confusion. James couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"I'll explain it later." Logan reached around to put is arms around James' neck before putting all of the past weeks feelings into the kiss. James broke the kiss and stared into Logan's eyes.

"You know, she was right."

"Hmm?"

"Love," James said. "Love will find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yepp. If you liked it, just leave a little review or something. The reviews on my first story made me smile and it actually made me want to write this. Thanks for reading, I really do appreciate it. :)<strong>


End file.
